


A Loved Memory

by SoulAbyss



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulAbyss/pseuds/SoulAbyss
Summary: A little something of Wolf's past. Wanted to share a drabble of what kinds of headcanons I was coming up with during rps. Hope you all enjoy!





	A Loved Memory

**Author's Note:**

> A little something of Wolf's past. Wanted to share a drabble of what kinds of headcanons I was coming up with during rps. Hope you all enjoy!

It had been years where the thoughts and memories began to slowly fade from his mind. Yet he held onto it as much as he could while training tirelessly to become a master shinobi. In the care of his foster father, Owl, who had picked him up from the battlefield. Of course, he still didn’t want to fight him, but he had to do what must be done. Breaking the Iron Code so that he could protect the Divine Heir. He had to break it, his mind screamed at him to not forsake him.  
He shed no tear as that wasn’t the way of a shinobi. One should never reveal such emotions or it be used against them. It was trained into his mind and he never let his emotions get the best of him.  
After the event of him killing his foster father, his mind wouldn’t stop thinking about his parents. Wishing that they were here to aid him. But they were gone a long time ago. He never talked about them to anyone. Not even to Owl. When asked he wouldn’t answer, or would say that he had none when he was found. Erasing the painful memories.  
In the Dilapidated Temple, he sat silently in front of the kind-faced Budhha. He had nothing to offer as he did not have anything that would help him dig into his memory. Emma and the Sculptor did not say anything as it was best to leave him alone. Emma wanted to help but she had no idea what to say. She sensed that his mind was on a past she had no knowledge of.  
He looked at his hands, palms against each other. His eyes then slowly drifted down, looking at his scarf, remembering that his parents made it for him. Eyes slowly closing as he focused on that. His mind drifting in a peaceful state, the gentle wind blowing against the building, his breathing calming.  
“Where did I put it?”  
A soft voice echoed through his mind. His eyes opened, seeing that he was sitting in a field. Standing, he looked around to see where he was taken. It looked familiar enough that he had to blink a couple of times to see if it was the village he used to live in. A few walked around carrying vegetables, children chasing each other and laughing.  
He began walking in the direction he remembered where he used to live. It was small but it fit both him and his parents. Some children looked over at him, waving with a smile on their faces. An old woman walked up to him, giving him a rice ball she had just made.  
“You better eat to become strong and healthy. Or else you’re going to be small like your mother and father.”  
She laughed and went to go back to her house. Wolf quietly thanked her before looking at the rice balls in hand. He didn’t eat it yet. He needed to move before he would be brought back to the present. Taking a deep breath, he turned his head as he heard the voice again.  
“Where is it?”  
A woman with long black hair brushed her hair out of her face. Looking around outside of the house. Hand on her hip as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. As if by instinct, she turned to look at Wolf. A smile quickly forming on her delicate features as she walked up to him. Taking his hand in hers.  
“Look at you. All strong and handsome. Did you go help with the elders again?”  
She tilted her head as she reached up to pinch his cheek. This made him look to the side as if he was being embarrassed by her. A thing that felt as if she had done it many times. She looked the same as he remembered her. The sparkle in her eyes the way she laughed and smiled.  
“Yes.”  
“You must be tired.” She pulled him along to follow her. “Your father should be home soon. I wanted to help him but couldn’t find my basket.”  
Wolf only followed obediently. Taking in and remembering what he saw. The faces that passed by, the scent of the food, the lively voices. He wouldn’t know when this memory would finally cease to cross his mind the older he got.  
“You’re awfully quiet. Did you hurt yourself?” His mother asked with worry.  
She looked him over, seeing if there were cuts and bruises on him. She knew that he tried to act tough like his father. But she knew him well enough as he was her son. Wolf reacted by looking down on the ground.  
“Hey don’t pester the boy.”  
“I am not! I’m only asking if he’s all right.”  
A man walked to them, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. Hair tied up, his face with wrinkles that showed that he joked and smile far too many times. He carried a basket that held vegetables for dinner. He began to stretch and as there was a loud pop, the three were silent. Wolf took a step forward, lending him a hand.  
“Are you ok, father?”  
“Ahhh. I’m hurt. Someone help me.” He soon fell to the ground, slowly. “I can’t move or walk.”  
“Seriously? You’re so dramatic.”  
Wolf still knelt down, holding his father’s hand. The spark in his eye showing that he was still alive and well. It was a thing he always did just to joke with his son that scared him. It was a terrible joke from what his wife says.  
“But I can’t move. What if my beautiful wife has to carry me? I am just a feeble man.”  
“I hate you.” She smiled tenderly at him. “Come on. Help me with dinner.”  
Wolf and his parents went inside their little house. The laughed and joked a lot. He mostly stayed silent as he watched them. It was nice back then. He remembered the light feeling each time he woke up and went to bed. They were only peasants with not much money. Yet they still lived happily. His parents helped each other cook while they had Wolf relax.  
If he was able to go back, he would. But he knew that was impossible and that the same events would happen. He wouldn’t be able to bear the sight and painful memory again. Looking up, he saw his father sitting next to him. Concern and worry was written on his face as he took his left arm. Wolf wasn’t sure how to explain it to them. His father was silent for a couple of seconds before looking into his eyes.  
“Where did you get this?” He asked softly. “Did you somehow hurt yourself, my clumsy boy?”  
“I….”  
He wasn’t sure what to say. This would only confuse them if he explained that he was a Shinobi. That the Commander of Ashina cut his arm off so that he would take the Divine Heir back. He stayed silent longer than he intended as he wasn’t able to look his father in the eye. His father only gave him a smile as he gently massaged the prosthetic arm.  
“You’ve grown into a fine young man, you know that?”  
He said with a light chuckle. His mother sat on the other side of him, a bowl of soup in hand. She held it out to him, telling him to be careful as it was still hot. Waiting until his parents had food in their hands before he would try it. The taste was as he remembered, light and sweet due to his mother’s love. An ingredient she would always say that made food better. Even saying that it tasted a lot better when they all eat together. Which was true. There wasn’t a day that food didn’t taste bad.  
Wolf looked at the smiles on their faces as they talked and bickered with each other. He felt happy here. The empty void in his chest seemed to slowly fill after all these years. His father ruffling his hair while his mother would tell him to stop messing with him. She would comb the strays of hair down that escaped from their binding.  
“I can’t believe you’re bullying your own son.”  
“I am not. You’re spoiling him.”  
“Me? No way.”  
She glared at him before looking back at her son. A flicker in her eye was noticed. Her hand moved to wipe on his face.  
“Kou, my beautiful boy, please do not shed a tear.”  
“Yeah. Listen to your mother. We’ll always be with you.”  
Their voice slowly faded, their faces blurring in front of him until it was now darkness. He opened his eyes, maybe hoping that he would be able to stay in that memory. But he wasn’t as he was staring at his hands which was placed together. Resting his hands on his thighs, he looked up at the kind-faced buddha.  
“Did you see something, Master Wolf?”  
Emma’s voice asked gently. Both her and the Sculptor were looking at him. His back seemed to be relieved of something that weighed on him heavily.  
“...Yes.”


End file.
